Unawesome Correction
by ignacia437
Summary: The awesome Prussia has hacked the worldwide Internet to prove his awesomeness! The world has to bow down and worship him now…right? One-shot.


A/N: So…I'm back from my trip abroad! There was a looot of climbing up and down stairs and I was bitten by biting bugs so many times I didn't even try counting. Urgh.  
On the plus side, I went to Suzhou and Wuxi. Those are exceptionally pretty cities in the Jiangnan area and deserve as much love as Shanghai and Beijing. Maybe even more~I mean, Shanghai is just a big city. *shot* But seriously, I personally find it rather overrated.  
Aaaand I wrote a few stories! One of them is a prologue to an original story, however. Another one is this one right here! And a third one is a prologue to a story I think has lots of potential. I don't know what to call it but it's an AU fic concerning the Nordic countries. I'm seriously thinking about continuing it, though I need to come up with a plot…  
Well, I won't bother you with descriptions of other stories. Enjoy!~

* * *

Prussia smiled evilly. At last, with the awesome help of America, he had hacked the worldwide Internet to display a single message of his choice! Under the terms of their agreement (because all alliances, temporary or permanent, just _have_ to have an agreement) only a fairly short message would be displayed, not the whole essay Prussia had actually set aside his precious time to write. It was an unawesome disappointment that his essay on his self-proclaimed awesomeness wouldn't be displayed, but as he realized, frankly, one fairly short message was all he needed.

"Finally!" he laughed as he hammered out his message on his laptop, mistyping some letters in his excitement and impatiently backspacing. "The world will finally realize just how awesome the awesome Prussia is!"

Then he accidentally typed "Russia" and, trying to choke back a gag, decided that boasting at this moment would probably just cause a potentially fatal typo.

After even more mistyping and correcting, he submitted his message. It took a moment to display as the worldwide network fervently tried to push it to the millions of devices connected to it, but at last, after a good deal of actually patient waiting, the screen finally read:

"Kesesesese! I am the awesome Prussia! Now bow down and kiss my feet!"

(And yes, that was supposed to be in all caps. It was the only way his awesome message would make the impact it needed to make. And anyway, the message was just awesome that way.)

Prussia stared at the computer screen, hardly daring to believe it was true. He (with America's awesome help) had hacked the worldwide Internet, and he himself had written a fifty-thousand-word essay only to condense it down to that one message, to show the world—Austria and Hungary included!—just how awesome he was…and it had worked perfectly. Perfectly. Prussia cheered and banged loudly on the desk, cackling, making America in the next room (he'd gone to get some beer in celebration) jump. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" he practically screamed. "I'm awesome! My awesomeness has finally shown its awesome self to the world! Everyone has to bow to me _now!_ Especially Austria and Hungary! And all those unawesome hackers from China and—and Russia! Ahahahahaah! Ahahahahahahaah!"

"I wonder if I really should get the beer or just soda," America said to himself. "He's acting drunk enough as it is."

Obviously not having heard America, Prussia continued to cackle and bang the table. "Austria and Hungary have to bow to the awesome me noooow! I already invade thei—um, bother them every day and now their Internet is on my side of pure awesomeness! Hahahah! And everyone else is gonna see this too and they'll know just how awesome I am! Even Russia! Hahahaaah! Ahahahaa! Ahaha—oh, whoops…" he muttered, abruptly cutting off his insane-sounding laughter. "I think I accidentally refreshed the page. How unawesome…" Indeed, the page (which consisted of the message and a background of Gilbirds) had just turned white and the refresh button was now a stop button. "Noooooo!" he wailed in mock hysterics. "My awesomeness has vanished from the face of my awesome new computer!"

But a second later the page came up again, displaying the message and the bright yellow-and-white background. Prussia stared at it, mouth agape, again disbelieving his awesome message actually was still existent, before cracking his insane smile again, banging the table, and hooting in glee, "Yes! Yes! Yes! And my awesome message has survived the brutal unawesome attack of page refresh! 'Cause it's just awesome that way! Ahahahaah! See, see look, it still says 'I am the awesome Russia'—_ehhhhhh?!_"

Prussia halted himself in mid-chatter, staring at the screen, mouth agape (again) in disbelief, but this time, the disbelief was pure and genuine.

_His awesome message was not there anymore._

OK, scratch that, his message was still technically there. I mean, it still said "Kesesesese! I am the awesome Prussia! Now bow down and kiss my feet!", except without the "Kesesesese", the P removed from Prussia's name, and the letter after that capitalized, and a "for eternity" added at the end of the whole thing.

And Prussia realized, to his horror, the background was gone too. He couldn't believe his eyes. His awesome background of the awesome Gilbird was gone! In its place was something…uh, yellow and white too, actually—or peachy, come to think of it: a smiling young boy in a peachy coat standing in a field of…of…

Sunflowers.

_Sunflowers!_

A second of silence ticked by before the shock really hit Prussia. And when it did hit him, it hit hard. _Really_ hard. In fact, so hard the awesome Prussia let out a totally unawesome scream.

"Aaaaaaaaah! Americaaaaaaaa! Something happened to my totally awesome messaaaaaaaaage!"

America jumped again. But this time he ran over to Prussia's room, rightfully sensing actual urgency, kneeling beside Prussia's chair and doing his best to ignore Prussia's astonished gasps.

He'd assumed Prussia refreshed the page and the message disappeared momentarily. Looking carefully at the computer screen, though, he realized something at least ten times weirder. He voiced his thought at the same time it hit him:

"You sure you didn't just mistype your name and forget the P or something?"

For fortunately for the one to whom the message was now dedicated and unfortunately for Prussia, the message now read, "I am the awesome Russia! Now bow down and kiss my feet for eternity!"

* * *

Thousands of miles away, Belarus grinned as she finished…"correcting" Prussia's message of self-dedication into a message of dedication to Russia. So Prussia thought he was going to hack the Internet…and enlisted America's help. A wonderful way of him to try taking sides, now. He'd never known that the (former) Soviet Union was so much better at managing these things than any number of Americas, and it would have done him so much more good if he'd sought out Estonia's help. But he hadn't.

So Belarus, seeing as Estonia was up for grabs, enlisted him _and_ pulled Russia on the team for impact. It was three against two. America might be a smart hacker, but his weakness, Belarus knew, was never taking any threat _really_ seriously. With two on her side, Belarus was going to win this Internet battle. Prussia might claim to be awesome, but in the end, it's going to be Russia, the most venerated and revered Russia, to claim the title of Most Awesome.

Just wait and see.


End file.
